El romance de Krilin y No18
by michelcamacho
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla después de la muerte de Cell. Krilin quedó perdidamente enamorado de 18 desde el día en que ésta besó su mejilla. Ahora, En esta historia veremos como fue que Krilin conquistó el corazón de No.18, formó una familia y tuvo una pequeña hija. ¡Es algo que no te podrás perder!
1. 1: No pierdas las esperanzas Krilin

Después de que No.18 salió del templo de Kami-Sama, Krilin no se desanimó y en breve inició su búsqueda para encontrar a 18.

Cuando finalmente sus esperanzas estaban perdidas y creía que no la vería más, apareció No.18; como si ésta supiera de la llegada de Krilin. Fue entonces cuando él la miró, sentada en unas rocas, en una posición pensativa. Krilin sintió maravillosos cosquilleos en su cuerpo. Un ardor en su pecho que quemaba su corazón. No era Ki, no era ningún poder, sino el poder de su fuerte amor hacia 18. La torpeza de Krilin provocó que éste pisara unas ramas, lo cual desconcentró a 18 haciendo que dirigiera su mirada hacia él. Fue un momento de silencio. Las sonrojadas mejillas de Krilin eran más que obvias. La mirada de 18 no era prometedora; demasiada neutral se podría decir.

Rápidamente Krilin intentó entablar una conversación con el androide:

\- ¡Hola! –Exclamó Krilin en un tono de alegría.

\- Desaparece –Respondió 18.

\- Es..Es que…Bueno, yo… -Tartamudeaba Krilin, al sentirse demasiado nervioso.

Inesperadamente No.18 Dio un gran salto y terminó quedando de frente hacia Krilin, a pocos metros cerca de él.

Ahora Krilin no sabía qué hacer. Estaba más nervioso que nunca.

\- ¡Qué demonios haré ahora! Vamos Krilin, mantén la calma no lo arruines de nuevo -Se decía Krilin a sí mismo.

\- ¿¡Que rayos estás buscando aquí!? – Preguntó molesta 18.

\- Bueno es que…Yo vine a… -Decía Krilin mientras trataba de pensar en un pretexto el cual respondiera la pregunta.

\- ¿¡Que!? ¡Dilo ahora! –Preguntaba 18 Con insistencia.

Krilin se armó de valor y finalmente lo confesó:

-¡Pienso que eres muy bonita No.18! – Respondió Krilin mientras agachaba penosamente su cabeza.

\- No entiendo – Contestó 18 realmente confusa.

\- ¡Yo lo sé! He sido un estúpido no debí venir, siempre lo hago mal, todo siempre me resulta mal. – Krilin decía estas palabras mientras de sus ojos emanaban pequeñas lágrimas.

El pequeño guerrero z había sido muy valiente. Mucho más que en aquellas ocasiones contra Freezer o Cell. Se trataba de una mujer la cual él estaba perdidamente enamorado. El silencio se hacía presente y No.18 estaba paralizada por la impresión.

\- En fin, no vengo a causarte más problemas…Hasta pronto… -Respondía Krilin en un tono derrotado.

\- Espera, no te irás hasta que no me digas que demonios significa eso de que "soy bonita". ¿Qué quieres decir? Realmente eres un tipo muy raro… - Contestó 18.

\- Yo…En verdad lo siento jejeje la verdad fueron tonterías no sé porque te esmeras tanto en saber acerca de eso –Replicó Krilin en un tono un poco más alegre.

\- Como quieras…Solo déjame en paz. Le advirtió 18.

Krilin esperaba otras respuestas, pero una parte de él sabía que solo estas palabras eran las que realmente 18 le diría. Enseguida, Krilin partió del lugar, una vez más con el corazón roto y limpiando sus pequeñas lágrimas, se dirigió a un río cerca del lugar para meditar la situación y reponerse.

En la mente de 18 ahora quedaba la duda de lo que le dijo Krilin. La única palabra que dijo después de reflexionar y rebuscar en el asunto fue: "Maldición".

Quizás ahora ella formaba parte de este romance que estaba naciendo. Krilin se había recuperado un poco y veía como parejas de animales estaban por el lugar, como si fueran una señal, lo cual le marcaba más la herida de la que estaba reponiéndose. 18 llegó al lugar donde se encontraba Krilin.

Esta vez se sentó junto a él sin que éste se diera cuenta.

\- Quiero saber lo que te pregunté hace un momento. Interrumpió inesperadamente 18.

\- ¡Aaaaa! –Gritó Krilin al ser sacado de ese trance.

\- Eras tú 18, me asustaste, no vuelvas a hacer eso por favor.

\- ¡Qué idiota! ¿No te habías percatado de mi presencia?

\- No la verdad que no jeje.

\- Bueno eso no me importa, quiero que me aclares y respondas mi pregunta.

\- Ya te lo dije, son tonterías no sé porque tanto interés.

\- ¡Eso es algo que a ti no te importa!

\- Pe..Pero..Es que…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres un tartamudo?

\- No …yo..Bueno te diré pero quiero saber: ¿Por qué me diste un beso tú también aquella ocasión en la que derrotaste a los demás guerreros z?

\- Idiota… -La cara de 18 lucía sonrojada.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- No me presiones, no te contestaré además a ti que te importa eso.

\- Jajaja Está bien…Después de todo, me siento tan feliz tan solo por verte una vez más. La verdad es que yo no debería estar hablando contigo. Pienso que te interrumpí en algún entrenamiento que estabas haciendo y en verdad lo siento mucho. Así que Adiós… jejeje

Krilin trataba de volar pero repentinamente 18 lo tomó del brazo y éste se sonrojó.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no me iré hasta que me respondas y por lo tanto tú tampoco te irás! Si intentas huir de nuevo te mataré.

\- De acuerdo. Te explicaré. La verdad es que…Tú me gustas y mucho…

\- ¿Eso era todo?

\- Yo..Yo…¿eh? ¿Qué dices? ¡Sí! Eso es todo. Te dije que eran puras tonterías.

\- No son tonterías. Pero tú eres un estúpido. ¡Hum! No entiendo porque tanto trabajo en decirme algo tan simple.

\- Es que tú no entiendes. Me gustas mucho y cuando estoy contigo me pongo muy nervioso, me haces sentir muy bien y eres muy especial para mí.

\- Mm Ya entiendo.

\- Sí pero yo sé que tú no sientes lo mismo.

\- ¡Ya deja de decir tonterías! Te he dicho que tú no sabes nada sobre mí. Mejor vete antes de que me hagas enojar más de lo que ya estoy.

\- Jejeje Sí de acuerdo, lo siento mucho en verdad 18 Nos vemos.

\- Oye…¿Cómo te llamas?

\- A sí lo olvidaba yo soy Krilin.

\- Está bien, ya puedes irte.

Una vez que Krilin se había ido:

\- Así que se llama Krilin.-Decía 18 Dibujando en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No entiendo porque preguntó mi nombre… ¿Será que yo también le gustaré? –Se preguntaba Krilin muy entusiasmado.


	2. Capítulo 2: La primera cita

**Capítulo 2 "La primera cita"**

En estos momentos Krilin no sabía el motivo por el cual No.18 le había preguntado su nombre. Muchas ideas pasaban por su cabeza en aquél momento. Viajaban como hojas en una ráfaga de viento.

\- ¿Será que no sabe quién soy? Pero si el Dr. Gero Tenía los datos reunidos de todos nosotros y esos datos fueron introducidos en No.18 y No.17, incluso en No.16. ¿Qué podrá ser?... O tal vez… ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¡Puede ser que es una señal de enamoramiento! ¿Le gustaré?

\- [Krilin hablando consigo mismo] Vamos Krilin ¿Qué diablos esperas? Ve por ella, no debiste dejarla sola, pensará que no le interesas.

Mientras Krilin discutía consigo mismo, No.18 continuaba en aquellas rocas, muy pensante…

\- Ahora que Cell fue eliminado, me preguntó qué será de mí… [Recordando] "El único motivo de Cell era absorberme a mí y a 17 para volverse un ser absolutamente poderoso. Debido a que fue destruido por esos sujetos, ya no servimos más en este mundo… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? Los objetivos del Dr. Gero eran que aniquiláramos a Gokú pero… Ese individuo es demasiado poderoso y aparte no me interesa en lo más mínimo obedecer órdenes de nadie. Tampoco tengo deseos de molestar a las personas…No.16…

\- " _Ustedes son buenas personas, no harían daño a nadie. En el tiempo que estuve con ustedes, me di cuenta que no le hicieron daño a ningún ser vivo y eso se los agradezco" [Recordando a No.16]_

Quizás No.16 tenía razón, no me interesa matar sujetos tan inferiores y patéticos.

En ese momento una pareja de ciervos apareció, y fue ahí donde No.18 recordó sin ninguna razón a Krilin.

\- " _Quiero Decirte que: ¡Eres muy bonita!" "Me gustas, me gustas mucho No.18. Cuando estoy contigo me pongo muy nervioso y el solo hecho de verte me hace muy feliz"_

\- Krilin… ¿¡Pero qué!? ¡Qué estúpida soy! ¿!Cómo rayos estoy pensando en un sujeto tan irritante y patético como él!? Además… ¡Es calvo! ¿Pero quién diablos se ha creído? Hum!  
Espero no se haga la tonta idea de que saldré con él. No me interesan los sujetos débiles.  
Pero… Me gustaría ver que tanto está dispuesto a arriesgar por mí…

Krilin regresó al lugar donde se encontraba No.18. Esta vez pretendía tener una cita con la chica y no se iría hasta conseguirlo (Se lo había prometido a sí mismo)  
Y ahí estaba…Sentada como en esa ocasión, se encontraba No.18 Pensando: En krilin.

\- A jeje ya veo, con que todavía sigues aquí 18.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Ahora qué quieres?

\- Bueno es que tú sabes, sería muy descortés de mi parte si te dejara sola aquí y…

No.18 Interrumpió de repente:

\- ¡Yo puedo cuidarme sola! No necesito de nadie para que este protegiéndome. ¿O acaso olvidas quién soy? ¿Me crees una tonta?

\- [Sudando] Ahh…..jiji, no claro que no ¡Yo sé que tú eres muy fuerte!

\- Pues eso espero.

\- Si Yo la verdad es que..

Un Ruido se escucha por la zona y No.18 interrumpe nuevamente a Krilin.

\- Cállate. ¿No lo escuchas? [Señalando] Proviene de ese lugar.

\- [Serio] Sí, es verdad. Mmm ¿Qué podrá ser?

De la nada Se escuchó un disparo y los ciervos que 18 había visto antes acababan de ser asesinados por el arma misteriosa. Enseguida, salieron 2 hombres que parecían unos cazadores.

\- [Cazador] Vaya, Vaya. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Jajaja

\- [Cazador #2] ¡Fuera! ¡Interrumpen nuestra caza!

\- [No.18] ¡Estúpidos Ustedes son los que deberían irse!

\- [Krilin] Espera 18, deja que yo me encargue.

\- [Cazador #2] ¿Ya viste? Esa chica es muy linda jejeje.

\- [Cazador] Mmm parece que tienes razón.

\- [Cazador #2] ¡Oye, preciosa! ¿Qué te parece si te unes a nosotros? Tenemos una cabaña donde podemos mantenernos muy calientes los 3 jajaja ¿Qué dices?

\- [Krilin] ¡Maldito déjala en paz!- Krilin tira de una patada al cazador.

\- [Cazador, Espantado y amenazante] ¡Ah! Me..Me las pagarás infeliz. ¡Ahora verás con quién te estás metiendo!

Krilin Golpea al otro cazador, haciendo que los 2 huyan lejos, con amenazas mientras se marchan.

\- [Krilin] ¡Y no regresen!

\- [No.18] Pero que idiota. Yo misma pude acabar con esos sujetos. Me haces ver como una tonta.

\- Lo..Lo siento mucho 18, la verdad no fue mi intención…

\- ¡Bah! Da igual, de todas maneras no son mas que insignificantes gusanos.

\- Oye…Vine aquí porque quería pedirte un favor…

\- ¿Qué favor? ¿De qué hablas Krilin?

\- Es que.. Bueno tú sabes, no sé si te gustaría: Ir a comer o de compras o si quieres al cine; ¡Conozco unas películas que acaban de salir en la cartelera y son increíbles en verdad! Tal vez…

\- ¡No!

\- ¿¡Qué!? Pe-pe-pero

\- No pienso salir contigo. No estoy loca. Además Tú eres una persona muy extraña y no me interesas en lo más mínimo.

\- No 18 espera. Yo lo decía… Como amigos tú sabes jeje.

\- ¿Amigos? ¿Pero que demon…?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Amigos! Vamos no seas así, ¿o acaso quieres parecer como el amargado de Vegeta?

\- ¿¡Me estás comparando!? Eres un infeliz… ¡Ya verás cómo te comerás tus palabras!

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Espera por favor no me hagas daño!

\- ¿Eh? Está bien.

\- Es que veo que estás muy sola. Por favor ven conmigo. Mira: Si tú aceptas ir conmigo no tendrás que preocuparte por nada, pagaré todo lo que hagamos. Además, puedes marcharte en el momento que quieras si no te sientes a gusto y yo no lo impediré. Te dejaré de molestar para siempre.

\- Mmmm… Lo pensaré ¡Pero ni creas que ese es un sí! ¿Te quedó claro?

\- [Krilin inmensamente feliz] ¡Qué bien! ¡Yuppi! 18 me haces muy feliz, me haces sentirme ¡El hombre más feliz del mundo!

El rostro de No.18 comenzaba a sonrojarse un poco.

\- Pues bien. Vuelve mañana para saber mi respuesta.

\- ¡Sí! Lo prometo y, ¡Muchas gracias otra vez!

\- ¡Ya lárgate!

\- ¡Adiós No.18 Cuídate mucho, duerme bien!

\- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Adiós!

\- [18. Hablándose a si misma] "Pero que sujeto tan fastidioso. [Sonriendo] Hum…Krilin…Harás que no pueda dormir esta noche…¡Pero que desgraciado!


	3. Capítulo 3: La decisión de No18

Este es uno de los más dramáticos y dolorosos momentos y tan solo en el tercer capítulo. Pareciera como si el autor odiara el amor y estuviera anexando parte de las vivencias de muchos de ustedes y de mí, a esta historia. Krilin y No.18 no pueden descansar pensando en la respuesta, la decisión que se tomará para el día siguiente. A sí mismo, No.18 Empieza a sufrir un cambio radical en su comportamiento, dándose cuenta de que había sido ciega todo este tiempo acerca de su vida y todo por culpa de su orgullo. Creo que muchos se sentirán identificados con este cap.

 **Capítulo 3: "La decisión de no.18"**

Krilin no pudo dormir aquella noche. Solo pensaba en el día siguiente, en la respuesta de No.18. No podía dejar de suspirar y sudar porque odiaba no estar con ella todo el tiempo. Lo único que hacía era pensar en ella. Se había olvidado de sus entrenamientos; pensaba: "¿Para qué si ya no hay ninguna amenaza en la tierra?" En eso Krilin tenía mucha razón: Ya no había más enemigos. Habían pasado meses desde que Gokú murió y derrotó a Cell.

Los Guerreros Z se habían separado por completo, como si lo único que los mantuviese unidos fuera ese deseo de pelear o salvar al mundo. Pero ahora que ya no hay un adversario temible, muchos de ellos dejaron de entrenar también; otros no, como Vegeta por ejemplo o Píccolo.  
Y Krilin había tomado la decisión de tener una vida feliz y tranquila, con alguien que lo quisiera mucho, con alguien que no fuera una cabeza hueca como Maron, o muy interesada. Krilin solo quería ser amado y poder amar a esa persona. Hay que reconocer que tuvo suerte con chicas muy lindas, pero nunca fue lo que él esperaba, jamás fue suficiente.

En esos momentos, en su cabeza visualizaba imágenes de él y no.18 En situaciones alegres, divertidas, románticas. Era todo un soñador, caía rendido ante cualquier mujer y se enamoraba tan rápido que solo al final era cuando se percataba de lo ocurrido. Pero esta mujer era diferente para Krilin. Sentía algo en su pecho, como si fuera un dispositivo que le indicara que solo ella, solo esa mujer podría ser la destinada para compartir su vida con él. No era simplemente ese beso que No.18 plantó en aquella ocasión en las mejillas de Krilin ¡No señor! Era más que eso.

Pero Krilin no era el único que tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño…

No.18, a pesar de que ella misma dijo que no le interesaba y no era nada para él, por dentro, su alma y su corazón comenzaban a despertar sentimientos hacia Krilin de una manera inexplicable e incontrolable. No.18 no quería sentir esas emociones pero…¿Por qué? ¿A caso es algo malo enamorarse? Krilin había sido lo más romántico que se puede encontrar en un hombre ¿Qué eso no bastaba? ¿No era suficiente? Los problemas del amor en un hombre duelen más que un kamehaha o una serie de golpes en todo el cuerpo. ¿Por qué esta mujer era tan necia? Ó ¿Hay que demostrar algo? Ni siquiera No.18 sabía porque actuaba así. Ella misma reflexionando el asunto se dio cuenta de que lastimaba a Krilin por su fría actitud hacia él, pero, era una mujer orgullosa. Al igual que Vegeta, nunca demostraba ni el más mínimo grado de afecto, no lo necesitaba, creía que le hacía sentir débil. "Los sentimientos son para los débiles" –Decía. ¿Pero qué acaso no sentía enojo o coraje al momento de combatir? Fue entonces cuando No.18 se dio cuenta que toda su vida poseyó sentimientos, que éstos eran más humanos que nada, que sentía algo extraño e inexplicable cuando Krilin decía esas cosas tan maravillosas. ¿¡Pero quién carajos no va a sentir nada cuando una persona muestra sus sentimientos tan puros por ti!? Todas estas preguntas se las hacía ella misma de una manera inconsciente en las que trataba de responderlas. Era la primera vez que hablaba consigo misma y empezaba a entender muchas cosas. Comenzó desde lo más elemental: "Su orgullo" hasta cosas más insignificantes. A comparación de Vegeta (Quién nunca se daba el tiempo para meditar sobre el mismo como persona) No.18 había tomado la iniciativa de hacerlo. Demostró ante ella misma que nunca fue el ser más poderoso de la Tierra, ya que esos guerreros Z e incluso Cell, sobrepasaban sus poderes y esto estaba más allá de su imaginación. Reflexionó y se percató de que ya no podía continuar haciendo desastres y divirtiéndose como aquella chica inmadura en esos tiempos en los que estaba con No.17 (El cual era un chico completamente rebelde e inmaduro) Comenzaba a extrañar a No.17. A pesar de todo, era su hermano, y más ahora necesitaba un consejo sobre qué hacer ante esta nueva situación. Pero rápidamente pudo adivinar qué pasaría si No.17 estuviera con ella. "Nada, seguramente diría cosas estúpidas o pensaría en derrotar a Gokú y a los demás" –Decía. Comenzaba a sentir la tristeza, ese sentimiento de vacío. Pero no, no lloró. Su orgullo era lo bastante grande aún. Después continúo pensando y esta vez fue acerca de su futuro. Regreso al principio de ese día en el que estaba sentada en la roca precisamente pensando que haría ahora que estaba viva y ya no había enemigos ni nada por hacer, o al menos eso creía. "¿Por qué en estos momentos estoy meditando acerca de esto?" –Se preguntaba con cierta inquietud. "¿Será acaso, por ese sujeto llamado Krilin?" –Preguntaba de nuevo como sí no supiera la obvia respuesta. ¡Y claro que lo sabía! Pero nuevamente, su orgullo era tan poderoso que estaba nublando los mejores momentos de su vida y prácticamente los dejaba escapar.

\- ¿Qué es lo me sucede? ¿Por qué demonios me cuesta tanto trabajo tomar una decisión? Solo se trata de ese sujeto. Simplemente la respuesta es no ¿¡Por qué carajos me sigue insistiendo!? ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Ya sal de mi mente Krilin maldita sea!

\- [Perturbada y arrodillada golpeando el suelo] …¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tú Krilin?...¿Qu-quién demonios eres? ¿Por qué tienes que arruinar mi vida justo ahora? Solo quiero esta sola y tú lo arruinas.

En esos momentos pasaban imágenes alegres de Krilin en su cabeza.

\- " _Eres Muy bonita No.18" "Yo sé que eres muy fuerte" "¡Quiero decirte que me gustas y me gustas mucho" "Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, tan solo al verte, me haces sentir muy feliz" -¡_ Maldición! ¿¡Por qué!?

Solo una, UNA pequeña lágrima salió de los ojos de No.18, pero tan solo esa lágrima bastó para que abriera los ojos…

\- ¿Qu-qué? ¿Qué es esto que salió de mis ojos? [manteniendo la lágrima en sus dedos]

\- Jamás había visto esto, ¿Por qué? ¿Será esto la causa de mi sufrimiento? ¿Qué quiere decir? Ahora…Ahora me siento más tranquila, como si una parte de mí se hubiera liberado y descargado toda esa presión que sentí hace un instante. Ahhh [Suspirando]

\- Es la primera vez que veo una luna tan bonita como esta, nunca me detuve a contemplar nada de este planeta, creo que siempre estuve concentrada en cosas estúpidas e insignificantes.

Increíblemente la actitud y sentimientos de No.18 empezaban a cambiar. No era un cambio extremadamente brutal y exagerado pero, comenzaban a despertar sus primeros sentimientos hacia Krilin, y no solo eso, sino que también hacia la vida y la naturaleza. Solo una lágrima bastó para hacerla sentirse en ese maravilloso estado. Un estado que es conocido por todos como el de "Enamoramiento" Rápidamente No.18 Se sentía con muchas energías, como si hubiera incluso incrementado sus poderes. No es que estuviera incrementado sus poderes; simplemente comenzaba a despertar más su lado humano que su lado robótico. Y de éste último se podría decir que estaba a punto de morir. El lado frío de la máquina, cuyos objetivos eran derrotar a Gokú (Pese a que nunca lo realizó) Cuyo lado contenía los datos de todos los guerreros Z y mucha información adicional sobre Gokú y los demás (Es por eso que no recordaba el nombre de Krilin) Su lado robótico estaba llegando a su fin. Era la etapa humana y renovada de No.18  
Curiosamente, el bosque en el que se encontraba era el mismo que daba hacia el laboratorio en ruinas del Dr. Gero, pero ella no se había dado cuenta de esto. No importa, siguió pensando en la respuesta que le daría a Krilin y todavía tenía dificultades para decidir y pensar en su respuesta.

\- Mmm…Si le digo que sí ese tipo comenzará a emocionarse más y por ende, a molestarme más. Pero es que… Si no hubiera sido tan estúpida el día en que le di ese beso en la mejilla, nunca me habría pasado esto y mucho menos ¡Ahh! Ya que importa.

\- Pero Krilin… Ya lo pensé y mi respuesta es: Sí. ¡Pero no te será tan fácil de todos modos! ¡Tendrás que ganártelo! No me juzgues a mal pero, necesito saber si aquellas cosas que dices son verdad, yo aún no me las creo. Solo espero que me entiendas y … ¡Que no seas tan insistente!


	4. Capítulo 4: El día esperado

**Capítulo 4: "El día esperado"**

Ya es un nuevo día en la Tierra. Los ojos de Krilin apenas si pueden abrirse después de la desvelada del día anterior en el que no lograba conciliar el sueño. El canto de los pájaros resonaba en sus oídos y la luz del sol entro por la ventana haciendo que ésta le diera directamente en la cara. Fue entonces cuando Krilin intentó volver a dormir después de recibir tan molesto rayo de luz pero no pudo. Recordó la importante cita que tenía el día de hoy y de un enorme salto terminó fuera de la cama. Miró la hora:

\- "¡12:00 am! ¡No puede ser" –Dijo.

Después de esto rápidamente se preparó para estar lo suficientemente arreglado para No.18. Tenía un par de lociones y perfumes que él consideraba para casos especiales; como estos.  
Pretendía estar lo más impecable que se pudiera y de hecho se bañó 3 veces. Se afeitó un poco algo de vello facial que tenía y se cepillo por más de 30 minutos sus dientes. También aplico la loción " _Love 1817 Paris"_ la que consideraba la más exquisita de todas. Finalmente el Maestro Roshi (Recordemos que Krilin ha vivido en Kamehouse por un buen tiempo) notó un comportamiento extraño en Krilin y le preguntó qué pasaba:

\- [Mtro. Roshi] Krilin ¿Por qué tan arreglado? ¿A dónde piensas ir?

\- [Krilin] Lo siento Maestro Roshi, eso es algo secreto.

\- A ya veo, debe tratarse de una linda chica verdad jeje [Pervertidamente]

\- Jaja sí así es, y vaya que es linda… La más linda que he visto en mi vida.

\- Dime ¿Cómo se llama aquella chica?

\- Bueno no sé si se alegre al saberlo. La verdad es que es uno de esos androides con los que peleamos Gokú y los demás.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Me estás diciendo que te has enamorado de un androide!?

\- Pero maestro ahora ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Solo ella sobrevivió y los demás androides fueron eliminados. Además, no creo que No.18 sea capaz de hacerle daño a alguien.

\- ¿No. 18 dices? Ah sí, ahora recuerdo que Bulma me había mostrado aquellos planos de los prototipos de esos androides.

\- ¡Verdad que sí! Ella es una buena persona solo que un poco difícil de manejar jeje.

\- Ya veo Krilin. En todo caso te deseo mucha suerte.

\- ¡Gracias Maestro! Pero dígame… ¿Qué puedo llevarle?

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- Usted sabe… Un hombre no puede llegar sin un obsequio o algo, hoy es un día muy importante así que decidí comprarle algo especial.

\- Bueno… ¡A ya lo tengo Krilin! ¡Flores! ¡Chocolates! A las mujeres les gustan esas cosas… O en el mejor de los casos… ¡Un baby-doll! [Pervertidamente]

\- Por favor Maestro, Esto es serio.

\- Mmm…Sí sí, ya veo… Mmm… Solo cómprale chocolate y flores.

\- ¿Está seguro que dará resultados?

\- Sí claro ¿Por qué no?

\- Muy bien, pues entonces nos vemos luego maestro. ¡Gracias!

\- Sí Krilin, que tengas mucha suerte, ¡Adiós!

Krilin iba a toda prisa a buscar en las tiendas los regalos para No.18. El tenía la idea de que le gustarían y no podía esperar a llevárselos. Además, traía consigo un folleto de la Plaza para poder ir a visitarla, donde se mostraban actividades, centros comerciales, cines, juegos y restaurantes.

Mientras visitaba las tiendas, contemplaba ropa de chicas, accesorios, y se imaginaba a No.18 usándolos, o vistiendo aquella ropa. Finalmente hizo caso al maestro Roshi, y compró algunos chocolates y flores (Aunque Krilin dudaba de que sería del agrado de No.18)

Allí estaba… En aquél lugar del bosque; pero No.18 No se encontraba allí. La verdad es que Ella se estaba escondiendo para observar los movimientos de Krilin. Se había tomado muy en serio lo que dijo la noche anterior "No le será tan fácil". En verdad quería saber qué tanto haría Krilin por llamar su atención.

\- ¡No.18! – Gritaba Krilin. – ¿Se habrá marchado? ¡Maldición! Si no hubiera llegado tan tarde esto no habría ocurrido.

\- [No.18 En silencio y espiando a Krilin desde la cima de una roca] ¿¡Flores!? ¿¡Chocolates!? ¡Qué bobo! Es la cosa más ridícula que he visto. Aparte llegó demasiado tarde. ¿Pero qué cree que tengo todo su tiempo?

\- ¡No.18! ¿Dónde estás? – Insistía Krilin con preocupación.

\- Hmmm… Me estoy arrepintiendo de la decisión que tomé. Quizás no sea lo más adecuado. Qué desagradable, en verdad que ese hombre es muy perseverante y también irritable. Esperaré hasta que se vaya…

Lamentablemente para la suerte de No.18, unas piedras cayeron desde donde estaba, haciendo que los agudos sentidos de Krilin, dirigieran su atención hacia la gran roca. No.18 quedó paralizada y rápidamente Krilin se elevó por los aires, hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba 18.

\- ¡Ah qué bien! Ya me empezaba a preocupar No.18. ¿Estabas escondiéndote verdad?

\- ¡Claro que no! Y déjate de preguntas… ¡Llegaste tarde!

\- En verdad lo siento mucho No.18, te juro que yo también estoy muy molesto por eso y te pido perdón, no volverá a pasar. – También te traje estos chocolates y flores, espero que sean de tu agrado.

\- ¿Piensas que porque sea una chica, me gustan las mismas boberías que las demás humanas?

\- Bueno, la verdad es que fue idea del maestro Roshi. – dijo Krilin con una cara molesta y de decepción hacia el maestro Roshi.

\- Mmm así que aparte de todo esto, le pides ayuda a alguien más ¿eh? Que mediocre.

\- [Krilin reflexivo] Tienes razón No.18… El error más grande no fue pedirle ayuda al Maestro Roshi, sino, el hecho de no confiar en mí. Yo sabía en el fondo que estas cosas no te impresionarían. Pero me alegra saber que tú no te fijas en las cosas materiales y eso me gusta mucho.

\- No es eso… Por lo menos hubieras llegado con buena ropa. Qué tonto.

\- [Krilin cae al piso decepcionado] Jeje bueno enton…

\- [Interrumpe No.18] No obstante, mejor llévame a comer ¿no crees? Déjate de preámbulos. ¿Qué nunca has salido con una chica? ¡Muévete! Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo por tu impuntualidad. Tienes la cabeza fría para pensar y actuar rápido.

\- [Krilin sorprendido y con entusiasmo] ¡Sí! Claro, vamos a donde tú quieras. Mira traigo unos folletos de la plaza central.

\- ¡Cabeza hueca! ¿Por qué me preguntas a dónde quiero ir? ¡Tú tienes que llevarme! Es el colmo contigo.

\- Es cierto. ¡Vamos! [Krilin toma de la mano a no.18 y va montaña abajo]

\- [No.18 ruborizada] ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué simplemente no volamos?

\- ¡No! Porque así el tiempo se nos irá más rápido. Además podríamos asustar a algunas personas.

\- Ya entendí, pero suéltame, no es necesario que me tomes de la mano, no soy una niña.

Al bajar, Krilin arrojó al suelo una cápsula. Era una de las tantas naves que Bulma les regalaba a los guerreros Z para ciertos viajes de emergencia. Pero esta vez servirían como transporte para Krilin y No.18.

\- Qué fastidio, hubiera preferido irme volando.

\- No te preocupes No.18, además, así podemos estar más tiempo juntos. A propósito… Ahora que mencionaste sobre ir a comer, eso quiere decir que tu respuesta es un "sí".

\- Nunca respondí tu pregunta.

\- [Krilin asustado] ¡Ahh! Pe-pero yo pensé que…

\- ¿Por qué tienes que pensar tanto las cosas? Sólo hazlas y ya. Eres muy extraño. Pareces un niño. Siempre haciendo preguntas tontas y cosas absurdas.

\- Está bien. No te preguntaré más al respecto. De todos modos algo me dice que ya tengo mi respuesta.

\- [No.18 Pensando] _"¿Qué quiso decir con su respuesta? De seguro está jugando conmigo como siempre. Como me fastidian sus tontos jueguitos. Espero no arrepentirme de esto._

\- ¿Por qué tan seria No.18? Siempre me he preguntado en qué piensas.

\- ¡Pues ya no te lo preguntes!

\- ¡Jaja! Eso sí que me hizo reír.

\- ¿¡Cuál es la gracia!?

\- [Krilin feliz] Deberías dejar de tomarte tan en serio todo lo que te dicen. – Krilin le agarra la pierna a 18 en un acto de broma y juego.

\- [No.18 Molesta y sonrojada] ¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¡Suéltame! Eres un atrevido.

Y así siguieron hablando en el transcurso del viaje. La verdad es que No.18 inconscientemente había aceptado la cita de Krilin. No tan inconsciente para ella, ya que un día antes lo había decidido.


	5. Capítulo 5: Un día difícil

En este capítulo Krilin tendrá que lidiar con muchos problemas, problemas de carácter de la mujer de sus sueños. A pesar de ser un día complicado, problemático y con muchas cosas en contra, la paciencia dio sus frutos.

 **5\. Un día difícil**

Una vez adentro del auto, no fue sorpresa observar los nervios de Krilin al volante. Quizás ¿se le había olvidado cómo conducir? O acaso ¿no sabía manejar?

Pero si él ya tenía experiencia pilotando las naves en las que Bulma, Goku y otros Guerreros Z se habían trasladado. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo justo en ese momento?

La impaciencia de No.18 no ayudaba demasiado; así que se precipitó a arrebatar desesperadamente el volante, empujando de manera inevitable hacia el lado del copiloto al pobre hombre.

A parte de aquel buen golpe en la cabeza que se propinó por la ventana del auto, su rostro mostraba cierta impotencia al saber que cuando estaba a lado de 18 se sentía inútil en prácticamente todo.

El rostro del androide reflejaba descontento y fastidio, musitando unas palabras que Krilin escuchó perfectamente, las cuales afectaron a su estado de ánimo: "pero qué fastidio".

El joven rápidamente se apresuró hacer a un lado su corazón quebrantado, y prefirió cambiar su semblante, pues sabía perfectamente que con su actitud pesimista, lo único que lograría sería alejar la compañía de 18. Entonces decidió entablar la conversación de una vez por todas.

¿Debes tener experiencia manejando verdad 18?

[Molesta] ¿¡Qué dijiste!?

[Sudando] No, no dije nada. Hablando para sí mismo: "¿Qué fue eso Krilin? Cómo preguntas algo tan evidente. Es obvio que 18 tiene experiencia. Ahora menos querrá platicar ¿Qué le digo? No se me ocurre nada por ahora."

Después de esto, no hubo más conversación por un largo tiempo. No se podría decir con certeza si 18 estaba molesta, indiferente, planeando algo o lo que sea. Descifrar su rostro era como buscar una aguja en la paja.

Todo era incierto y parecía sin rumbo así como el trayecto del viaje.

Krilin empezó a preocuparse después de un rato sobre hacia donde se dirigían, pues parecía que 18 solo conducía en línea recta y con la mirada fija hacia un punto, como si estuviera concentrada en un lugar. Pensaba en preguntarle cuál era el destino, pero ¿cómo? De qué forma podría hablarle sin provocarla a un desacuerdo, siempre le llevaba la contra. Fue en ese momento cuando 18 detuvo el auto sin motivo, pareciera como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, a lo cual Krilin comenzó a sudar de nuevo de nervios, pensando: "¿Acaso tiene la habilidad de leer las mentes de las personas también? es algo que no sabía"

En ese instante, 18 dirigió la mirada hacia Krilin fijamente, de manera muy penetrante y le dijo:

-¿Qué? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma. A propósito, ¿A dónde piensas llevarme?

¡Era increíble! Todo este tiempo de viaje, daba la impresión como si no.18 estuviera jugando o algo similar, quizás lo hacía a propósito para probar la paciencia y la seguridad de Krilin. Tal vez no. Tal vez, simplemente ni ella misma sabía hacia donde iba hasta que reaccionó. Sin embargo eso no importaba para el muchacho, ya que al escuchar esa pregunta, le motivó para darse ánimos y apresurarse atender los caprichos de la chica.

Bueno, yo… No estoy muy seguro… - contestó confundido.

Típico. ¿Tú planeaste esto y no sabes a dónde iremos? ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Es que aún no terminaba 18 yo…

¿Ahora me interrumpes? creo que esto es el colmo.

No, es sólo que no me dejaste terminar. No sé qué lugar sea de tu agrado, espero no te enfades por favor - Respondió apresuradamente y titubeante.

Pues a donde quieras.

¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? ¿Hablas en serio?

Sí, ya te lo he dicho.

¡Muchas gracias no.18! ¡Ya verás que no te arrepentirás!

Eso espero…-Murmuró preocupada.

En ese momento no.18 bajó del auto, siempre con jugadas impredecibles, Krilin sólo pensaba cuál sería el siguiente movimiento o que intentaba ahora. Se sorprendió aún más, cuando No.18 se acercó justo a su puerta, para decirle que manejara él, ya que se había aburrido conduciendo. Él accedió sin reprochar, y en esos momentos pareciera como si su experiencia de años volviera de inmediato. No.18 sólo lo observaba de vez en cuando y de reojo. A pesar del cambio inesperado de la situación, la cual se había tornado más amena, los dos volvieron a estar en un silencio completo. Salvo que esta vez, Krilin lucía con una inevitable sonrisa que le dibujaba todo el rostro. No.18 sólo pensaba dentro de sí: "¿De verdad estaré haciendo lo correcto? No entiendo por qué sonríe tanto, no le veo el caso. ¿Será...realmente por mí...?"

Antes de que siguiera hilando pensamientos, Krilin interrumpió abruptamente:

-¡Llegamos! ¿Qué te parece no.18, verdad que se ve divertido?

\- ¿¡Un… Parque de diversiones!? ¿Esa es tu idea?

\- Es más que solo un parque, hay cientos de cosas por hacer aquí, incluso tiendas de ropa, lugares para comer, en fin, la lista es larga.

\- ¿Y crees que esto es divertido? -Preguntaba un poco enfadada.

-¡Sí , ven! - Exclamó sujetándola de la mano.

\- ¡Oye! Ya te he dicho que puedo caminar sola. -Contestó ruborizada y enojada.

Tal vez no era el mejor lugar para una primer cita. Pero el hombre estaba desesperado, necesitaba averiguar los gustos de la androide hasta dar con el clavo. Era una mujer bastante complicada, incluso más que muchas que él ya había conocido antes. Sin embargo, algo movía el corazón de Krilin como una locomotora, algo lo impulsaba para ser tan decidido con esta mujer. Tenía algo especial, algo en su mirada a pesar de tantos rechazos y reclamos, parecía decir otra cosa y eso es lo que Krilin estaba decidido a comprobar. Sus corazonadas le incitaban a buscar profundamente hasta hallar la respuesta definitiva en el corazón de no.18.

La tarde fue difícil; era muy complicado satisfacer las necesidades de no.18. Aunque se encontraran en un parque de diversiones, no lograron subir a ninguna atracción, pero lo que decía Krilin era verdad; el lugar disponía de diversas distracciones: Un Mall enorme, restaurantes, lugares para ir de shopping, etc. Y a pesar de visitar varias tiendas de ropa, y accesorios para mujer, nada parecía llamar la atención de no.18, la cual y afortunadamente, fue accesible sin mucho reprochar (excepto en cuanto al parque de diversiones, ya que lo consideraba demasiado "infantil").

Conforme el transcurso del día, ella iba accediendo más y más, cada vez se quejaba menos y comenzaba, aunque su rostro externamente no lo reflejara, a disfrutar del día, el lugar, y sobretodo, la compañía de Krilin.

Era la puesta de Sol, y se encontraban en un lugar hermoso en el mirador del parque que contaba con un restaurante que daba hacia las montañas. 18 lucía una ropa muy bonita (especialmente costosa) que Krilin le compró, pues fue la única prenda que agradó a los ojos de la chica.

Un collar perlado muy agradable sobre su cuello, y esos rayos de luz a través de la ventana que iluminaban y resaltaban el tono azulado de sus preciosos ojos. La sombra que se dibujaba en la mitad de su rostro, daba la impresión de que ella sonreía, pero todo era una ilusión; pues su semblante era más bien neutral.

En cuanto a Krilin, lucía con una actitud muy positiva, y una enorme cara de timidez, nervios en ocasiones y obviamente: enamoramiento.

La conversación iniciaba una vez más, y el tema escogido por Krilin fue un detonante para 18.

Dime 18, ahora que no hay más amenazas en la tierra, Cell fue destruido y hay paz y tranquilidad ¿Tú qué piensas hacer de ahora en adelante?

momento de silencio

No lo sé, ¿por qué lo preguntas? - Preguntó reflexiva.

Bueno, en mi caso me he dado a la tarea de conocerte, jeje, creo que no eres el tipo de persona que los demás pensaban. - Contestó un poco nervioso y con pena.

¿Dije algo malo? ¿18?

Ella se encontraba con su brazo izquierdo apoyando su rostro entre el puño y el mentón. Estaba pensando, en un estado de concentración de nuevo. Él respetó su momento y después de unos segundos, 18 se limitó a decir:

Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

¿No escuchaste? Dije que nos fuéramos. - Enojada.

Como tú ordenes.

El carácter frío de la chica volvió, como si se hubiera marchado por un tiempo para después regresar. Krilin se sentía preocupado nuevamente. ¿Había dicho algo mal de nuevo? pero él sabía que no era verdad, ella quería irse por otra razón, puede ser por lo que le dijo.

Me iré sola, no te molestes en llevarme. Además el recorrido es demasiado lento en un auto. - Dijo indiferente.

Perdón.

¿Qué dices? - Sorprendida.

Quizás dije algo que te haya molestado 18 - Exclamó mientras agarraba sus manos.

Oye.. Recuerda lo que te di…-Ruborizada.

[Interrumpiendo] Quizás te dije algo que no te gustó hace un momento. Te pido me disculpes. Sabes, creo que arruiné las cosas desde la mañana. Ya te he dicho que cuando estoy contigo…

¿Qué?

Momento de silencio. Los dos se miran fijamente.

Nada… solo… solo espero que te haya gustado mucho este día. - Responde sonriendo.

Hmm… Eres un sujeto muy extraño, actúas muy raro y torpe. Pero, gracias por la ropa, y la comida.

¿Eso significa que podríamos salir otra vez algún día? - entusiasmado -.

Pues no te hagas muchas ilusiones.

Ah. - Decaído

Aunque, tal vez acceda en algún otro momento. -Con una minúscula sonrisa-.

¡Entonces necesitarás esto!

¿Qué es eso?

Es una especie de radar que indica la posición en donde estoy, sólo úsalo si necesitas localizarme.

¿¡Acaso pretendes que lo usaré para hablarte o verte!?

Oh, mira la hora, es un poco tarde 18, creo que el maestro Roshi necesitará ayuda en la casa en cuanto llegue. - Nervioso - .

Mejor ya márchate - Un poco enfadada.

¿Estarás bien? Puedes venir a Kame House si quieres.

Puedo cuidarme sola.

De acuerdo. - Le da un beso en la mejilla - Hasta luego no.18 . - Se va volando.

Pero qué atrevido es este sujeto.

Después de esto no.18 partió también, procesando todos los acontecimientos que había vivido con Krilin en este día. Mientras volaba y recordaba varios momentos, sin darse cuenta, su rostro esbozó una ligera sonrisa durante su viaje.


	6. Capítulo 6: Un buen Consejo

**Saludos a todos los que han tenido la oportunidad de leer este fic. Lamento no haber dado la bienvenida a todos ustedes hasta este momento. La historia que están leyendo la comencé en 2013 (a excepción del cap. 5 en adelante que es de este año) Fue publicada primeramente en fanfic, y tuvo mucho éxito, pero debido a los años de ausencia, la audiencia desapareció. En este año me pareció bueno retomar la serie. He tratado de ser más cuidadoso con la narración, los diálogos y las personalidades de los personajes. Había comentado hace 3 años que se imaginaran esta historia como una OVA o especial de 1 hora. Bueno, así me lo imagino yo y así es como estoy basando esta historia. Mi sueño es que alguien pudiera hacer una animación a partir de este fic y yo poder dirigir el capítulo, respecto al guión. Pero bueno, volviendo a la realidad, espero que la nueva audiencia disfrute de esta serie. Personalmente estoy tratando el carácter de los personajes fielmente a lo que he observado en el anime; cuidando de no abusar, manchar o ridiculizar a ambos (Me he encontrado a menudo a una 18 tonta, sumisa, muy enamoradiza o algo así plasmada en fics) Personalmente creo que El carácter de no.18 es frío, al igual que el de vegeta, de pocos sentimientos y que poco a poco va cambiando. En fin ya es muy larga la introducción. Espero sus reviews, pues eso me motiva más, e incluso propuestas por si quieren animar este fic.**

 **Capítulo 6: "Un buen Consejo"**

A todo esto, seguramente despertaría dudas el lugar donde No.18 ha estado morando desde aquel día en el templo de Kamisama. Bueno, a decir verdad desde que Cell murió y Gokú también, los demás guerreros Z; principalmente Gohan y Vegeta, habían sobrepasado ya los poderes de la Androide. Lo cual la obligaba a comportarse de alguna manera, pues sabía que fácilmente sería detenida o destruida, si se llegara a encontrar con Vegeta otra vez.

Era una mujer muy precavida, siempre meditaba la situación para saber que le convenía y qué no. En estos momentos ella pasaba las noches en una casa para huéspedes de Ginger Town, la ciudad donde Cell aniquiló a todos sus pobladores. Debido a este problema, muchas personas no pensaban ni poner un pie en el lugar, por algunas leyendas urbanas que empezaron a surgir, como en cualquier buena ciudad o pueblo.

Una señora muy amable atendía el lugar. Lo único extraño era que sólo no.18 era la inquilina de la casa.

Además, sería extraño pensar en que la chica pasara noches y días enteros en el bosque sola; porque su actitud desde aquella pelea con Vegeta, demostraba lo contrario (había solicitado a su hermano que la llevara a comprar nueva ropa para cambiarse).  
Es lógico suponer desde este punto, que ella no pensaba vivir sin todas las comodidades que una mujer necesita.

Respecto a la mujer de la casa de huéspedes; era una persona bastante tranquila y respetuosa, trabajadora y que no se metía en los asuntos de sus inquilinos salvo que fuera necesario. De dulce semblante y espléndida atención; servicial y afable era el carácter de esta dulce mujer ya mayor de edad. No entabló nunca ninguna conversación con no.18 excepto el día en que le dijo que podía vivir ahí el tiempo que fuera necesario sin ningún costo. Se encargaba de lavar, hacer la comida, asear, etc. Cada vez que 18 regresaba, todo estaba listo. Como si la mujer evitara una confrontación o algo; simplemente hacía su trabajo.

Era algo tarde y la anciana esperaba disimuladamente su regreso, pues se había preocupado un poco. Escucho que abrían la puerta y muy quieta siguió meciéndose en su silla, mientras bordaba al calor de la chimenea.

Apenas se podía observar la silueta de no.18 entrando muy despacio y con la mirada en el vacío, como si estuviera pensando en algo más. Una parte de la luz incidió diagonalmente y se pudo contemplar la mitad de su rostro. Sus ojos azules se iluminaron bastante y la anciana al ver la silueta por completo, con una pícara sonrisa expresó:

\- ¡Vaya! Tienes una ropa muy bonita. ¿Dónde la has conseguido?

Como si nunca hubiera escuchado la voz de la anciana, no.18 siguió su camino hacia la mesa, para refrescarse un poco con algo de agua, tomando un jarrón que estaba sobre la mesa. La mujer continuó:

\- No sabía que tenías novio. – Dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

De repente las mejillas de no.18 se ruborizaron sin razón, y trató de disimularlo agachando su mirada hacia la mesa, como si estuviese analizando el sencillo y poco interesante vaso con agua. Además, escondió su pómulo izquierdo con su brazo, como si aparentara una postura de cansancio o fastidio. No sabía qué le pasaba, pero era como si una fuerza le impidiera mirar fijamente hacia el rostro de la anciana; la cual no le quitaba el ojo de encima. La mujer se dio cuenta y subrepticiamente fijó su mirada hacia su bordado, con una pequeña sonrisa ladina imposible de esconder.  
Siguió hilando la conversación.

\- Recuerdo cuando conocí a mi esposo… Era un hombre tan apuesto, tan atento y romántico. Me daba siempre muchos buenos detalles. Aunque yo le reclamaba que no era necesario, él lo hacía por amor. Muy valiente por cierto – dijo mientras se mecía.

Una tierna y minúscula sonrisa de la chica desde las sombras, contemplaba a la viejecita. Se sintió rápidamente tan identificada, que se le escapó un suspiro. La mujer se dio cuenta y de reojo volteó a verla mientras mantenía esa sonrisa tan taimada. Ella quiso evadir esa mirada preguntando:

\- ¿Y dónde está ahora?

\- Murió a manos de ese monstruo. Aquel que acabó con casi todos los habitantes de este pueblo. – Contestó entristecida, mientras paraba la obra de sus manos y volteaba muy despacio hasta estar de frente con la Androide.

\- Lo… Siento. Expresó la chica con voz muy baja.

\- ¡Oh! No te preocupes querida. Vivimos muchos buenos años juntos. Siempre fui muy indecisa. El pobre hombre esperó demasiado mi respuesta, pero al final valió la pena. – replicó la mujer, quien reanudaba su trabajo con el hilo y la aguja.

18 sólo contestó con una muy forzada sonrisa y no dijo más. Enfocó sus ojos hacia el vaso nuevamente. Normalmente ella hubiera rechazado cualquier tipo de conversación con alguien en el pasado. Tal vez reprochado bastante, pero hoy era diferente. De alguna manera buscaba un _consejo._ Tenía esa sensación de permanecer con alguien que la escuchara, obviamente sin pedirle esto último, sino que la otra persona preguntara qué sucedía. No podía irse así como así. Estaba formulando en su mente la pregunta correcta para su problema, sin tener que exponer directamente sus sentimientos. Su corazón latía apremiante, y no sabía cómo preguntar acerca de Krilin, de lo que debía o no debía hacer. Por primera vez sentía la necesidad de pedir ayuda sobre sus sentimientos. Empezaba inquietamente a mover el pie y acomodar el vaso en diferentes posiciones. Como si la mujer ya supiera del tema, empezó poco a poco la conversación otra vez.

\- ¿Y tu familia? ¿También fue asesinada por aquel monstruo? – Preguntaba inocentemente.

La pregunta resultaba un poco ofensiva para ella, guardó silencio y no supo que responder, así que echó una mirada indiferente. La anciana prosiguió:

\- Perdona, fui algo imprudente.

\- No hay problema – Contestó muy neutral.

\- ¿Te gustaría comer algo? He preparado unos bocadillos.

\- Mm… - Replicó la muchacha dando a entender que le daba lo mismo.

\- Bien, tomaré eso como un sí.

La mujer se dirigió hacia la rústica cocina; calentó los alimentos un poco y sirvió un poco de pan también en la mesa. Mientras rebanaba unas tiras de lo que parecía ser tocino, continuó con la conversación:

\- Perdona mi indiscreción pero, ¿Dónde conseguiste tan hermosa ropa?

\- Por ahí. – Contestó sin importancia.

\- Ya veo. Pensé que te la había obsequiado algún chico, ya sabes.

No. 18 lucía de un color rojizo. Esta vez se podía contemplar a todo color, pues estaba más cerca de la chimenea. La chica no contestó pero la mujer insistente en la conversación preguntó:

\- Oye, no tienes que preocuparte; guardaré el secreto de mujer a mujer. – Dijo guiñando el ojo.

\- ¿En…En serio? – Preguntó dudosa.

\- Jaja, ¿Crees que alguien más aquí pueda escucharnos? – Respondió con ironía. – Puedes contarme, de todos modos hace mucho que no hablo con nadie.

\- Bueno si es así, está bien. – Continuó 18, con un poco más de seguridad.

Después de una buena taza de café que preparo la mujer, acercó una vela y la colocó en la mesa. Con mucho cuidado puso encima los bocadillos que con anterioridad preparó. Sirvió primero a 18 y luego a ella y posteriormente se sentó a la mesa para escuchar el relato de la chica.

\- Bien, cuando gustes empezar querida. – Habló la mujer en un tono muy tranquilo y de confianza.

\- Yo… Quizás no es el momento. – Expresó con un sentimiento de arrepentimiento.

\- No te retractes, recuerda que no hay nadie más aquí escuchando. Además, ¿a quién puedo contarle sobre ti?. Estoy completamente sola en este pueblo.

Esas palabras le brindaron más confianza. Era algo reconfortante saber que su secreto no sería escuchado, visto ni oído por nadie más. Ella le creyó, sintió un nerviosismo inexplicable pues con mucha timidez y vergüenza empezaba a relatar el suceso.

\- Hay un chico…

\- ¡Lo sabía! – Interrumpió vehemente la anciana.

\- ¡Hmm! – Reprochó molesta.

\- Perdona, continúa ¿Cómo es?

\- Pues, es muy enano, calvo, ojos negros, no lo sé. – Contestaba la chica despectivamente mientras miraba hacia una esquina del suelo.

\- ¿Pero quién es ese chico? ¿Tu novio? Has mencionado a un hombre. ¿Es eso por lo que estás tan inquieta?

\- ¿Qué debería hacer? Me invitó a salir esta tarde… - Preguntaba ansiosa.

\- Si en verdad sientes algo por él, creo que deberías demostrárselo de alguna manera. Veo que no eres muy expresiva que digamos – Decía entre risas.

\- ¿¡A qué se refiere con eso!?

\- Tranquila, no te exaltes. Debes controlar más tus emociones.

\- Creo que tiene algo de razón; soy muy severa con él… - Contestó reflexiva.

\- Yo tenía un problema similar hasta que me di cuenta que eso no me llevaría a nada. – Replicó la anciana, mientras se veía a una 18 muy sorprendida.

Como 2 amigas, siguieron hablando de Krilin. Básicamente toda la plática se centró en eso. A menudo y para sorpresa, se veía a 18 sonreír – aunque algo disimulada, pero lo hacía – Soltaba en ocasiones alguna risa. Pero lo que definitivamente no pudo esconder, fueron sus mejillas ruborizadas ante algunas preguntas sobre su relación con Krilin, sus sentimientos hacia él, etc.  
Después de una larga charla, estaban ya despidiéndose. Aunque fue una buena plática, el carácter de 18 cambió poco, pues seguía un tanto indiferente con la mujer a pesar de todo. Antes de dirigirse a su habitación, le refirió unas últimas palabras:

\- Piensa en lo que te he dicho. Yo creo que es un buen hombre y de gran corazón. Un precioso tesoro así, no durará para siempre. – Decía con sabiduría la anciana.

\- Lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias. – Contestó sin novedad la Androide.

Ya en su habitación, 18 miraba hacia la ventana pensando en la conversación reciente, y en todo el día que estuvo con Krilin en aquella tarde. _"¿En serio eres un tesoro tan valioso? Pero, ¿qué hay de mi futuro?, ¿qué pasaría si yo, tomara el destino de mi vida contigo?"_ Se decía frecuentemente un poco consternada. Le preocupaban muchas cosas, pero por otro lado, a sí misma se decía lo que la mujer le había compartido: era un buen hombre, valiente, esforzado y que estaba dispuesto arriesgar todo por ella. Que si así era en estos momentos, toda su vida se esforzaría hasta darle una vida digna y buena. Cuando pensaba en esto, una sonrisa invadía su rostro y sentía un ardor en su pecho. De repente tenía ganas de verlo aunque no le dijera nada, de sentirse acompañada todas las noches y días de él, e incluso de pasear como en este día más a menudo. Miraba hacia ese radar que Krilin le había proporcionado, el cuál mostraba la dirección de Kame House.

" _Otro día más sin dormir, ¡Qué sin vergüenza eres!"_ Se decía con una enorme sonrisa. Recordaba la sonrisa de Krilin, y poco a poco empezó a aceptar que debía cambiar y no ser tan dura con él. Mientras pensaba en tan bonitos momentos, sin darse cuenta, quedó profundamente dormida.

 **Hasta aquí por hoy. He estado satisfecho, aunque me hubiera gustado más conversación entre los 2 personajes. Sin embargo, considero que presionar y extender demasiado la plática, pudiera desencadenar algo de monotonía, una irritación por parte de 18 o entrar en un romanticismo innecesario. No me extraña mostrar a No.18 un poco abierta a sus sentimientos, pues en el ep.68 de Dbs, ella misma se ruboriza cuando Bulma le comenta que el mejor regalo de Krilin, es que ella esté en casa con él. Bueno, en fin. Me gustaría mucho leer sus reviews, dejen muchos por favor jaja. Ojalá alguien se anime hacer la animación.**

 **Responderé los 2 comentarios hasta aquí posteados:**

KaedeLC4 : **Gracias por que te gustó la historia. Espero verte por aquí y que dejes más comentarios. Saludos**

Fher JD : **Me complace mucho que te guste leer la historia. A mí también me gusta mucho, más por la personalidad de ambos personajes. Me gusta la forma en que se desarrollan entre ellos. Espero verte por aquí también. Gracias por tus comentarios, los espero próximamente.**


	7. Capítulo 7: La valentía de Krilin

**Capítulo 7: "No temas no.18: la valentía de Krilin"**

 **Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que han seguido fielmente esta historia. Iniciamos el año con un nuevo capítulo y muchas sorpresas que seguramente veremos a lo largo de la historia. Espero dejen más reviews y opiniones de la historia. Si alguno de ustedes sabe dibujar bien y desea colaborar, ojalá pudiera dibujar algunos capítulos. Saludos y hasta la próxima :)**

" _¿Será un sueño o algo más? Una vieja amenaza regresa para nuestros protagonistas. Nuestro joven guerrero posee en sus manos el control para destruir a no.18. ¿Qué hará ante el peligro? ¿Salvará su vida por segunda vez? O decidirá destruir a la Androide y cambiar el rumbo de la historia para siempre."_

Una aparente pesadilla interrumpió en el tranquilo sueño de Krilin, quien yacía en su cama recostado sobre su lado derecho. Algunas gotas de sudor emanaban de su rostro, y en lo más tumulto de sus sueños se encontraba su peor amenaza: Cell, queriendo absorber de nuevo a la Androide 18. Era una batalla difícil; había vuelto en su segunda etapa con la única misión de transformarse en un ser perfecto otra vez y acabar con Gohan. Sin embargo, se encontraban únicamente Krilin y 18 en la escena.

"Acabar contigo será sencillo" –Exclamó Cell a Krilin, mientras se aproximaba hacia ellos acorralándolos donde unas rocas.  
Lo más curioso de todo es que No.18 también soñaba lo mismo; la misma situación y palabras, al mismo tiempo; como si se estuvieran en sincronía. En este sueño, Krilin poseía el mismo control para detonar la bomba en el interior del Androide. Ella lo miraba estupefacta, mientras se situaba detrás de él. "¿Destruirá el control por segunda vez?" – Se decía desesperada a sí misma.  
Krilin dudaba mucho más que la vez anterior. Pensaba dentro de sí cual sería la mejor decisión. Si optaba por destruir a 18, evitarían por completo demasiadas complicaciones; incluso Krilin podría escapar para avisar a los demás que Cell ya no podría transformarse nunca más, haciendo que desapareciera por completo a mano de algún guerrero z sin tener que explotar. Pero, por otro lado, recordaba ahora estos momentos que habían vivido hasta el día de hoy, el encuentro en esas rocas, la cita, el trayecto del viaje y más recientemente; su primera cita. Abruptamente interrumpió No.18 con un grito de desesperación:

"¡Lo que vas hacer, hazlo ya!"

Esto desconcentró a Krilin y miró con tristeza a la chica. Con impotencia, y antes de que pudiera siquiera expresar algo, Cell habló primero: "Vaya vaya. ¿No estarás enamorado o sí? De cualquier forma, cualquier decisión que tomes, te haré pedazos". La cara de Krilin cambió de inmediato. Era un tanto fría y muy penetrante. Sus músculos se tensaron, una gota recorrió de su cabeza a los pies para después caer ásperamente hacia el suelo. Cell mantuvo su postura y se detuvo. Se cruzó de brazos y lanzó una soberbia sonrisa, dando a entender que comprendía el plan del muchacho. 18 desconocía lo que estaba sucediendo. Miraba a ambos y llevaba su mano izquierda al pecho, recargándose más en las rocas que la acorralaban. Tropezó accidentalmente y resbaló hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Una ráfaga de viento apareció en el lugar, llevándose el polvo y algunas rocas que se encontraban allí.

Era un silencio de muerte, de batalla, de agonía y del destino y su suerte.

\- Yo te protegeré 18. Aunque arriesgue mi vida, valdrá la pena. – Dijo Krilin en un tono serio y firme.

\- ¡Jaja! ¡Qué decisión más estúpida! Tu muerte será en vano – Replicaba Cell señalando al muchacho.

\- Krilin… - Dijo desconcertada la chica, y después de un instante que recuperó la razón gritó: "¡No seas tonto y destruye ese control de una vez!"

Una explosión se escucha; es el sonido de aquel control, cuyo joven guerrero destruye de un pisotón. La Androide queda anonadada y lleva sus manos a la cabeza confundida.

\- Nos matará a ambos, ¿No lo entiendes? – Contestó la Androide con preocupación.

\- Confía en mí. Ya te dije que nada te pasará porque yo te protegeré aunque cueste mi vida.

No.18 recuerda de inmediato aquella plática con la anciana y algunas palabras vienen como ráfaga a su mente: "Es un buen hombre, valiente, esforzado, dispuesto arriesgarlo todo por ti"  
Cell interfiere en la escena con cierta impaciencia y molestia y se dispone atacar a Krilin. Una tele transportación veloz logra ayudar a rescatar a 18 quien se encontraba estupefacta. Aparece Krilin en los aires cargando a la chica; vuelve su rostro hacia ella y con una sonrisa inesperada le dice: "te dije que todo estaría bien, dieci…"  
Un golpe en la espalda por parte de Cell lo interrumpe y cae hacia el suelo. "¡Krilin!" – grita la chica y en un arranque de ira rápidamente se apresura a atacar, aunque en vano, al enemigo.  
Krilin yace en el suelo, con un ojo entreabierto y otro cerrado. Apenas puede incorporarse y en su desesperación acumula su ki en lo que parece ser un _Kienzan.  
"¡Maldito seas Cell! ¡Desaparece para siempre!" – _Exclama mientras lanza con desesperación el ataque hacia Cell.  
No. 18 logra contemplarlo desde lo alto y se hace un lado, dejando a un confundido Cell, quien demasiado tarde se percata del ataque poderoso que ha sido arrojado hacia él.  
"¡No puede ser!" – Exclama el Bio-Androide imperfecto.  
Inesperadamente para ambos, el cuerpo de Cell es cortado en dos- Es la mejor oportunidad, pues mientras esto sucede 18 ataca con explosiones al sujeto, quien se desintegra poco a poco sin dejar rastro.  
Se aprecia una nube de humo y al final, se dan cuenta que logran detener al temible enemigo para siempre.  
No.18 rápidamente baja hacia donde el muchacho, y con preocupación le pregunta si se encuentra bien.

\- ¿Estás herido? Tienes varias raspaduras – Pregunta un poco angustiada mientras se apresura a masajear un poco el brazo derecho del chico.

\- Te dije que lo destruiríamos – Murmura Krilin entre cortado, quien no puede esconder el rubor de sus mejillas.

\- Lo que hiciste fue algo muy tonto, pudiste haber muerto.

\- Valió la pena, valió la pena por ti – Contesta con ternura y dirige su brazo mal herido hacia su mejilla izquierda.

La chica sonríe mientras lo mira con cariño y sujeta su brazo. Un pequeño y tierno gemido de dolor proviene del chico. Ella sonríe sin que se percate y al final el sueño empieza a esfumarse.

Una clara mañana y el sonido de las olas intervienen en el sueño del joven guerrero. Lo primero que hace al despertar es meditar sobre el asunto. A pesar de ser un sueño, algo lo deja intranquilo. Por un momento duda sobre la muerte de Cell hace apenas unos meses y comienza especular a qué se debería este acontecimiento. Recuerda la escena perfectamente; aquella isla donde se escondía no.18. Un nudo en la garganta le hace una mala jugada, pensando en que hay una probabilidad de que Cell efectivamente esté buscando de nuevo a la chica. Durante el desayuno Oolong y el maestro Roshi lo miran con atención. Se miran entre ellos y murmuran cosas, mientras un Krilin sin importancia continúa desayunando con esa mirada un tanto seria. Al terminar lo que parecía ser una conspiración entre Roshi y Oolong, Krilin se dirige hacia la puerta a punto de marcharse.  
\- Has estado muy raro desde que despertaste Krilin – Le dijo Roshi a sus espaldas.

\- Descuide maestro, no es nada importante, sólo necesito corroborar algo.

\- Bueno, en todo caso, ten mucho cuidado – Advirtió el maestro un poco turbado.

\- Sí – Replico con una sonrisa mientras se disponía a emprender vuelo.

Se dirigió a toda prisa hacia aquella isla, con un poco de preocupación. Mientras reflexionaba si sería necesario avisar a alguien más sobre el suceso. Después de un rato por fin pudo llegar al lugar. Un enorme suspenso invadía la zona; parecía un lugar tranquilo y calmado, pero daba lugar a intriga. Para su sorpresa Krilin casi cae al suelo cuando contempla en el otro extremo, a lo lejos a No.18, quien sostenía su mirada 45° hacia el cielo. Repentinamente volteó su mirada hacia él. Y se pensaba "¿Qué hace ese sujeto aquí? ¿Me habrá seguido?" Dio un salto y cayó de frente al muchacho, quien se encontraba un poco nervioso ante su presencia.

\- ¿Por qué me has seguido hasta aquí? – Preguntó un poco molesta.

\- Te equivocas 18, he venido para cerciorarme de algo. – Contestó tímido el muchacho

\- Más vale que no me estés acosando, vigilando o siguiendo. Te irá muy mal.

\- No, de hecho me sorprende que estés aquí.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Tuve un sueño extraño, pero lo peor de todo es que justo aquí Cell aparecía. Vine a investigar si sigue con vida.

\- ¿¡Qué dices!? Pero si… se supone que él está…

\- Muerto, lo sé. Pero algo me inquieta de ese sueño que tuve, es por eso que vine a este lugar.

\- [18 en su mente] " _Ya veo. Así que él también soñó lo mismo. Esto es demasiado raro, debemos andar con precaución. Será mejor marcharnos cuanto antes"._

\- ¿Qué sucedió en ese sueño? – Preguntó con intriga la Androide.

\- Cell quería absorberte de nuevo…

\- Ya veo, entonces soñamos lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Tú también? – Exclamó sorprendido.

\- Deja de hacer preguntas, mejor investiguemos el lugar, rápido.

\- Está bien.

Los dos se elevaron en el aire e inspeccionaban desde lo alto el terreno, cada rincón minuciosamente. No había nada extraño, todo parecía en orden y reinaba la paz, salvo por la preocupación e inquietud de ambos. Estuvieron ahí bastante tiempo examinando la isla pero nunca encontraron nada.

\- Deberíamos destruirla; si lo hacemos quizás salga. – Dijo la chica en un tono frío.

\- No podemos hacer eso, hay seres vivos en este lugar. – Contestó Krilin un poco molesto.

\- Hmm… De acuerdo, entonces vámonos de aquí.

\- Sí, vamos. – Contesto el chico.

Se dirigieron hacia el lado opuesto abandonando la isla y Krilin se detuvo un momento. Dudaba si en verdad el sueño fuese real o mentira, aún le quedaban ligeras sospechas de que Cell seguía con vida. No.18 le preguntaba que sucedía, a lo que él negó con la cabeza. Fue entonces que se marcharon.

 **Por ahora eso es todo de la historia mis queridos amigos. Espero hayan tenido un buen año. Me gustaría ver más reviews, así podría actualizar más seguido. Siento que sólo pocas personas están al pendiente pero bueno. No olviden que si alguien quiere colaborar con algún dibujo para cualquiera de los caps, me gustaría mucho :)**

 **En cuanto a los reviews:  
Fher JD: Bueno, me refería a la conversación entre la anciana y 18. Pues de ser más larga se volvería aburrida o 18 terminaría poniéndose demasiado romántica y no me gusta. Esperemos que en el regreso de 18 a los combates en DbS, veamos escenas más bonitas.**


End file.
